


Jakylyn's Railing

by AsmoPress



Series: Misadventures of Jakylyn: Sexy Succubus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boobjob, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fat Bastard - Freeform, Train Molester, Vaginal Sex, big dick, cum, office environment, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsmoPress/pseuds/AsmoPress
Summary: Jakylyn the businesslady has to take the subway after a long day. Unfortunately, this train is host to a malevolent man with nefarious intentions.
Series: Misadventures of Jakylyn: Sexy Succubus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663624
Kudos: 9





	Jakylyn's Railing

Jakylyn sighed as she headed for the train station. The brunette hated the public transit system. It was all sweat and close proximity and horrible people. She was wearing a blue formal blazer over a white dress shirt with a matching dress skirt, her black high heels clicking as she stepped off the concrete pavement and onto the linoleum of the train, her pantyhose-clad legs moving assuredly up against a wall, not wanting to be close to anyone as she checked her phone for updates. Her hair was set in a messy bun, which was slowly coming undone after a long workday, a strand coming down to rest on her face and frame her bright blue eyes.

The train was packed, and Jaky grunted and tried to keep her balance as she was pushed this way and that, groaning as she was pressed into the wall by an equally large wall of bodies. Right as she was getting herself upright, she stiffened. There was a palm clearly pressing against her rear. She could forgive it, but as time went on, the hand slowly massaged in circles on her plump ass. She could feel a heavyset man bump into her as the train lurched again. Was that him? Her mind was racing as she felt the hand press more firmly, evolving from a steady press to an open-fingered grope. This guy was definitely taking advantage of the situation. She grit her teeth and tried to bear it, but he was getting more and more insistent, emboldened by her compliance. His hand was now on her thigh, inching under her skirt to massage her ass directly. She could feel a hot breath on her ear and resisted the urge to scream.

“You’ve got a real nice ass.” The man behind her whispered in her ear, and she felt her skin crawl as he got even more bold, his hand sinking down her panties, now cupping her ass in his huge palm, making her bite her lip as she was pressed further against the wall. “Don’t worry, just play along and it’ll be over.” He hissed. Jakylyn bit her lip as she tried to get a look at her assailant to report him, but the train windows were far too marred with oily fingerprints and dust to get a good look.

As the train passed into a tunnel, Jakylyn felt a hand crudely go under her dress shirt, squeezing her breast greedily. “Nnnn...S-Stop that...it’s too much…” She whined, before the brute’s other hand grabbed her neck.

“Don’t stop me before I’m done, girl. You don’t want me to take you home, do you?” He growled. Cowed by his threat, she stopped resisting. The man’s massive paw groped her tit and twisted her nipple cruelly, making her yelp as quietly as possible. “Heh, I love to watch a bitch like you squirm. How big are these tits, girl?”

“F-F...Forty Triple D…” She whined as his groping became even more insistent. He grinded his crotch against her rear, and she shivered in fear at feeling the massive bulge he was sporting. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the train’s crowd was thinning. They must have been going through the residential areas. But the man was still crushing her against the wall. He forced her down to her knees and grabbed her bun, aiming to control her head.

“Suck me off.” He commanded, and all the color drained from her face as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Her hands shakily reached forward and undid the zipper of his trousers, reaching in. Once she closed her hand around the man’s rod, she quivered in fear. The damn thing was nearly as long as her forearm and just about as dextrous. When she finally got a good look at it, it was just as monstrous up close, an angry red color interspersed with throbbing veins. She tried to look up, but he kept a firm hold on her hair and pulled her closer to his massive dick. “Suck it, whore.” He commanded, and the brunette businesswoman shut her eyes, grit her teeth...and obeyed.

It was so hot it was almost like it burned on her tongue. She licked at the tip gently, trying to appease her aggressor by licking at the shaft, but he wasn’t having it. Growling he shoved her mouth onto his gargantuan prick, stuffing her cheeks full of his man-meat. “Enough foreplay. Just fucking take it…!” He hissed, trying to keep his own voice down as he bucked his hips, surging more of his cock down her throat. He was relentless, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her throat, even stepping forward so his hips were mashing into her poor face! Her eyes were tearing up due to the lack of oxygen, a vulgar bulge appearing in her neck as she gagged and gulped down air whenever he allowed it, tears mixing with her mascara and running down her face. She was getting raped! Abused! A powerful woman like her, being treated like gutter-trash!

And there was nothing she could do about it.

“Fuck...your throat is so tight.” Her aggressor sighed blissfully. “You must be a good cocksucker to dress this good. How many times have you blown your superiors, slut? Bet you do it every day.” She tried to voice some form of protest, but he simply surged forward, releasing a choking, strangled gasp for air. That only seemed to excite him further, and his already manic thrusting only increased in intensity, plugging her throat and barely allowing her to breathe as he fucked her mouth like his own personal fleshlight. Spit dribbled down her chin as he held her head in a vice-grip. “Aaaaah fuck….I’m gonna cum down your throat, cocksucker...get ready…!” She tried to protest, tried to pull away, but with his hips in one direction and the train wall directly behind her, she could do little more than offer a half-hearted scream of protest before he came. Jaky could feel hot sperm fill up her throat, the immediate rush choking her, causing sperm to shoot out of her nose as he simply pulled out, filling up her mouth with thick semen before finally coating her face in gooey white cum. She was left a sputtering, coughing wreck, one palm down on the subway floor and the other holding her poor abused neck.

“Th-There...you got what you wanted, now...leave me alone, please...god there’s so much…” She coughed.

“Done?” Came the cheeky reply, and fear filled her mind as the man roughly grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into a seat, making her whine as she was forced to lay down on the filthy seat on her back, her legs kicking around his bulk in vain. “I’m nowhere near done, bitch.” He cackled, grabbing her expensive tailored clothes in his meaty fist, and with less visible effort than tearing a sheet of paper, he tore her clothes apart. Her dress shirt was torn away, followed by her bra, revealing her bouncing jiggling breasts. “Damn, you really do have a body made for fucking, don’t you?” He asked, ripping her skirt, and then her pantyhose next. She could just barely make out the man’s sadistic grin as he grabbed her panties and gently took them off. “Just a little souvenir of our time together slut. Don’t worry...I’ll give you one too.”

“Wh...What?” She mumbled, only for her eyes to widen when he saw where he was aiming his cock. “N-No…! You can’t…! A-A-At least wear a condom!” She begged, struggling to push him away as his immense weight pressed on her.

“Hm...No.” He grinned, then looked in between her legs. “What a pretty little pussy...barely used. Guess you used your mouth or ass more, huh? Thought that made you more pure? Well, guess what bitch? You’re not pure, and I’m going to enjoy wrecking you.” He sneered before shoving himself inside.

Jakylyn let out a scream as he penetrated her, uncaringly thrusting deep inside her. No thought was given to her discomfort, her shrieks going up a pitch as his massive rod buried itself in her cunt. “NNNNNNGH!” She clenched her teeth, eyes wide as she felt him grab her shoulders, using her momentum to slam her back down to the hilt, her body seizing her up as he used her as a sex doll. She was crushed under his bulk, her legs spread wide and hanging in the air as he shoved her against the seat in a brutal mating press. He slammed into her again and again, his hot breath coming out in harsh pants, his tongue coming out and sliding across her cheek as he abused her.

“That’s it baby...Doing a good job…” He growled in her ear as she cried out. She tried to focus on her assailant’s face, but she couldn’t see past his fat rolls crushing her. “Just cum like the whore you are, and I’ll fill you up…”

“N-No…! Please! Don’t cum inside!” She cried out, but he didn’t care, groaning gutturally as his thrusts increased. The brunette let out a wild cry as pleasure was forced upon her, her tiny fists beating on her assailant, but all that did was make him grasp her wrists and hold them above her head as he continued pounding her pussy with wet noises. With his free hand, he reached out and slapped her, stars swimming in her vision as the brutish man fucked her.

“Shut the fuck up, slut! I’ll cum where I want! That’s all a sex toy like you is good for!” Ignoring her protests, he kept slamming into her, grabbing her by the neck suddenly, cutting off her oxygen as he used her. “So shut the fuck up and TAKE IT!” He snarled, reeling back and spitting on her face as he somehow got even more brutal. The man’s grip on her windpipe only loosened when he saw her turning blue. “Aaaaah, your cunt is squeezing me so tight! You really want my semen don’t you, you slut? Come on! SAY IT!” he ordered, striking her again.

Trembling, Jakylyn struggled to get the words out before he slapped her again. “I...I want your semen...sir.” She managed to get out. He grinned in response, leaned down and captured her lips in his, his long tongue shoving itself in her mouth, his hips not stopping for a second, forcing a moan out of her lips as she felt his cock throb inside her, getting ready to blow.

“That’s it...that’s it you corporate cum dumpster! Take it! TAKE MY CUM, YOU SLUT!” He roared, and Jakylyn let out a long, drawn out scream as he came inside her, jets of white-hot semen filling up her womb.

“Noooooooooo....!” She whined as he pulled out, semen oozing out of her cunt and pooling on the seat below her.

“Aaaaah...That was a good fuck…” The man sighed, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping himself back up. “You’re a pretty good corporate whore, slut. See ya around.” He cackled as the bus stopped, leaving her alone in the train car, having missed her stop, missing her clothes and covered in sperm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakylyn held her head in her hands, a headache building in her temples. She had very narrowly avoided becoming pregnant thanks to that rat bastard, but she hadn’t been able to get home with her dignity intact, and had to go home naked, covered in semen, and looking like an incredible mess.

To top off her humiliation, her boss was leaving his position, and she had no idea who her new boss would be or how sympathetic he’d be to her plight. Speak of the devil, of course…

“Jakylyn, could you come to the office please?” Her boss asked over the intercom. Groaning, Jaky waddled over to her boss’ office and entered. When she saw who was sitting next to him, she paled.

“Jakylyn! So good to see you. This is Mr. Nott, the man who will be succeeding me.” The brunette couldn’t remember his face, but the girth and the grin made it all too clear. “Mr. Nott, this is Jakylyn. She’s currently pregnant with four wonderful little bundles of joy.”

“Well, I hope that hasn’t hurt her work performance.” Mr. Nott replied. Up close, he was just as ugly as she had imagined, oily hair slicked back, double chins, and an ugly pencil moustache. He was looking at her like a bear stared at a steak, and it made her skin crawl.

“Oh no worries, she’s always done an exceptional job.” Her boss smiled, holding a box of his things. “Jakylyn, do your best for your new boss, okay?”

“Okay…” She replied, looking down. The second her boss was out the door, Mr. Nott sat down in his new chair and looked at her.

“Well, well, well, slut. Looks like I actually managed to fuck up breeding you. What a shame. You on birth control or something?” He asked.

“...No, sir.” Jaky lied.

“Ha! Well, if at first you don’t succeed, try, try again, eh?.” He cackled. “So, you’re my new secretary eh? Well, I’m not heartless.”

“Yes you are…” She hissed bitterly.

“...Maybe you’re right. Still, I wanna keep you around, and I know it’ll be hard to feed yourself as a secretary. So how about this? A big raise for you, three times what you’re making now. All you gotta do is stay in this job...and do whatever I tell you.”

“And...what are you going to ask for?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Well, first, I’m gonna have you sit under my desk and use those tits of yours.” Jakylyn scowled, but obeyed, getting under his desk and squatting, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal…

“Holy shit! Those sweater puppies have gotten even bigger! Fuck yeah! Give me a titfuck, cumdumpster.” He growled, scooting closer to her, unzipping his pants and letting his gargantuan dick loose. Swallowing down her dignity, the brunette wrapped her breasts around the massive rod, so large that not even her huge tits could cover it all.

“Ah yeah...that’s the good stuff. C’mon, make me cum with your tits, bitch.” Jaky scowled, but began to move her breasts up and down, groaning in discomfort. Her new boss scooted forward, nestling his member deeper in her cleavage as he got to work. Jakylyn groaned as she moved her breasts up and down, making him sigh in satisfaction as he kept working. “That’s it...you’re not a secretary, you’re my personal set of holes now.” Jakylyn glared, but he paid no mind, simply continuing to work.

The brunette squeezed tighter, her breasts forming a slick crevice for Mr. Nott to fuck, and he took the opportunity, standing up and thrusting his heavy-set hips, grunting with exertion as he used her body for his own pleasure. “Fuck...you’ve got such a dynamite body, bitch...even your tits are like a pussy!” He groaned, reaching down to grasp her breasts in his big meaty hands and thrusting into them, spitting on her face as he thrust between them.

“A-Are you finishing any time soon, sir?” Jaky asked, grunting, face red with humiliation. “I hate you, you son of a bitch…!”

“Aaaah, but I love your slutty fucking body! Nnnnnnn....I can’t wait to get you pregnant you bitch! Take it in!” He groaned, suddenly abandoning her tits to grab her head and shove his dick right between her lips, fucking her throat with a loud choking noise. “Aaaah yeah, that’s it...I missed fucking your mouth-pussy…!” He sighed, his hips hammering back and forth against her face, his balls slapping against her chin with every quaking thrust. Her arms flailed and tried to pull away, memories of the barbaric face-fucking she’d endured in the subway returning to her mind. Luckily, Mr. Nott didn’t seem interested in drawing it out, and after only a few minutes of riding the edge of unconsciousness, she felt his thrusts become even more hurried. “Alright…! Here comes a meal for our fucking kids!” He roared before he erupted. Jakylyn’s eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to swallow, choking and sputtering as semen went everywhere. As Nott pulled back, Jaky retched, coughing up sperm all over the floor as Nott groaned and continued to come all over her face and hair. “Ungrateful slut.” He scoffed darkly, spitting on her forehead as he sat back down. “Get back to your desk and get back to work. I’ll call you back in if I need to use you again, whore. And if I catch you cleaning my cum off, you’re fired.” He laughed darkly as she slowly clambered back to her desk to get back to work.


End file.
